Resident Evil 2 (Nintendo 64)
Resident Evil 2 is a survival horror game released for the Nintendo 64. It is highly different then the PC, PS1, and GameCube ports due to several new added features. It also has several notes that were to hint at Resident Evil Zero, which was intended to launch on Nintendo 64 before being cancelled, then later remade for Nintendo GameCube. Features Exclusive features for the 64 version include: *Higher Resolution graphics (Ram Expansion Pak required) *Item Randomizer which can randomize locations of Zombies, Notes, Keys and Items. *Violence Control meter which could add more blood, less blood, or no blood. *Blood Color option to allow different colors (To reduce kids on 64 seeing it) *Bonus files intended to reference the canceled Nintendo 64 version of Resident Evil Zero. Interestingly, this port is the only one to feature exclusive features, despite the N64's cartridges being significantly smaller in storage capacity than the optical discs used for other versions. Development Announced on January 7th, 1999 by Resident Evil 2 co p-producer Yoshiki Okamoto, the N64 version was announced to have been part of a 4 title exclusivity deal with Capcom and Nintendo, which would span the Nintendo 64 and Nintendo Dolphin (later released as GameCube). These titles included this port of Resident Evil 2, an exclusive prequel for Nintendo 64 (later cancelled and moved to GameCube), an exclusive remake of the original game for Dolphin and an exclusive sequel for dolphin (later released as RE4, and eventually its exclusivity was ended and ported to PS2 and PC). This port is vastly different from the other versions, allowing for smoother graphics using an expansion pak, Item Randomizer so that replay value can be increased, Violence Controller so that certain blood effects could be turned off, and more. It also featured exclusive "EX FILES" that lead into Resident Evil Zero, which was intended to launch the following year on Nintendo 64, but was later released in 2003 on the GameCube instead. Development of the port was handled by Rockstar Games San Diego (Then known as Angel Studios), under a deal with Capcom. Development of the port was said to be a "Challenge", as the team had to compress over 1GB worth of content to fit on a single 64MB cart. This was done using a special compression tool, and all sounds and CG movies were compressed to the lowest possible quality acceptable. This proved to be a technical feat, which impressed not only Capcom, but Nintendo as well. Reception The port was very well recieved, with IGN giving it a 9.1/10 score, calling it "Amazing", saying: "One of the spookiest Playstation games makes it to Nintendo 64 as an amazing technical Feat". The port, however, sold under expectations. According to the producer behind Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, the reason that the sequel did not arrive on Nintendo 64 like Resident Evil 2 was due to the low sales. Despite this, Resident Evil Zero would still be developed, and later transfered development over to the Gamecube. Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:1999 video games Category:2000 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Angel Studios games Category:Factor 5 games Category:Virgin Interactive games Category:Resident Evil games Category:Games published by Nintendo